Sims 3 Original Let's Play
The Sims 3 Original Let's Play was the first Sims 3 Let's Play that Call Me Kevin uploaded on his YouTube channel in 2012. The series consists of 41 videos. Premise The main premise of this let's play series was the quest of the protagonist Jim Pickens (see separate article for more information) to cause misery and pain to the Racket Family. Jim began his life building a small home. He then got a job as a decoy in the criminal career and met Dennis Racket. Jim then decided to become enemies with Dennis and began arguing with him. This later on stunted his job growth, due to Dennis being his boss. Jim switched jobs to an interior designer where he then began to decorate people's homes. He later on quit and switched back. Jim started a list of people to kill at this point. He killed all kinds of people, burglars that tried (or did) rob him, the repo-man, and some others. In the meantime Jim attempted to start a romantic relationship with Silver Racket, but ultimately failed after her death. Jim then realized that he had done enough damage to one town and thus moved to another for a fresh start. Jim moved to another town to start a new life. He got a dog named Paul Pickens and moved into a pre-made home. For the majority of his time there, Jim was plagued with constant misfortune and aggravation. Almost all of his appliances broke and every attempt to interact with the other sims was disastrous. In the end, Jim eventually disappeared until the next let's play. Characters Jim Pickens Jim Pickens is the primary protagonist of the let's play. Kevin controls him alone and he lives in the house that Kevin designed. Jim's original traits were: Insane, Evil, Mean-Spirited, Genius, Hot-Headed. His original lifetime wish was to be the Emperor of Evil, but changed it to Gold Digger as time went by. Jim spent most of his days stalking the Racket family and attempting to ruin the life of Dennis Racket. He also killed many others on the side and kept them in a special shed. Dennis Racket Dennis Racket was the main antagonist of the series. At first, he was friendly to Jim and even attempted to strike up conversations after Jim declared him a nemesis. According to the Sims 3 wiki, Dennis' traits are: Ambitious, Kleptomaniac, Hopeless Romantic, Neat, and Mooch. The Mooch trait would explain him asking Jim for food. Dennis lived in a large, expensive mansion with his wife, two children, and other relatives. In the Sim story, he apparently is a master criminal and could possibly be involved with the Mafia (If not, the Rackets are a mafia family). After a while, Dennis died of old age along with his wife. He also appeared neutral at Jim's advances towards his wife. Silver Racket Silver Racket was Jim Picken's best friend (perhaps his only) and romantic interest. Jim spent many occasions trying to improve their relationship. He only did this to get at Dennis, but in the end failed once Silver died of old age. She was also seen getting attacked by a man at one point. Paul Pickens Paul was Jim Picken's pet dog that lived with him after he moved away to another town. He was taken away after Jim ran out of money to buy him dog food. Category:Series Category:The Sims